Ghosts in Jump City
by JP-Rider
Summary: Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz moved to Jump City after a horrific incident in Amity, now ghosts starts to appear in Jump and its up to Danny and the Titans to stop them. DxS, RobxStar.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Danny Phantom and Teen Titans

Enjoy

###########

It all happened so fast...

3 years ago, Vlad made a deal with Walker to capture Danny Phantom, in exchange for Walker to kill Jack Fenton, Danny's father, and capture his wife, Maddie Fenton.

But things got out of hand.

The Mansons and The Foleys were captured by Walker, so it'll drive the Fenton Family, as well as Danny and his sister, Jazz, to fight Walker and Plasmius once and for all. Danny was so angry, he transformed right in front of his parents, revealing his ghost half. Danny rushed in to save Sam and Tucker from their restraints, and rushed in as he sees his parents fighting Walker.

Unfortunately, Walker has something up in his sleeve. He unleashed some purple energy and vaporized the parents of Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker. Danny was filled with rage, and so is Plasmius because Walker killed the woman he loved. Danny and Vlad both fight Walker out of anger and send him into the Thermos. Plasmius disappears, leaving Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker in despair.

The four runaway from Amity Park, to head towards another city. Since then, Valerie Gray was made as new protector of Amity Park to get rid of Ghosts. So Team Phantom starts a new as they head towards to Jump City, where they set up a new Fenton Works, this time, it's going to be a repair shop, and a bookstore, certasy of Sam and Tucker.

Danny decides to lay low for a while, as long as there's no ghosts around, things will be in peace for him.

...until 3 years later.

###########

It was 2 months after the Titans trip to Japan, and it was back to basics for the Titans. Everything was peace and quiet here in Jump City. Robin and Starfire maybe a couple now, but there is Slade to deal with. Whenever Slade appears, Robin goes all investigation mode, but somehow, Slade hasn't made a move for a while, like he's planning something, something big.

The Teenage superheroes decided to do whatever they always do, relax and enjoy there daily routines: Cyborg and Beast Boy fight over video games, Raven meditates and read her books, and Robin and Starfire are somewhere else.

Suddenly, the alarm was sent off, as the Titans rushed into action.

The scene takes place where the other side of Jump is being terrorized by a man with flaming green hair, a metallic skull like face, and metallic body with a black shirt and ripped jeans with metallic boots.

"Where is Danny Phantom?" Skulker yelled, causing the citizens to flee in terror "I know your out there, whelp. You cannot escape me, Skulker, the greatest ghost hunter in the Ghost Zone!"

Suddenly, Skulker is faced to faced with the Teen Titans. "I don't know who you are, but I'm going to find out what kind of organization is this Ghost Zone." Robin said as he swings his birdarangs towards Skulker, but they phased through Skulker like he was air.

The Titans were puzzled as they hit Skulker with every attack they can give him: Starfire's bolts, Raven's dark energy, Cyborg's sonic cannon, Beast Boy even tries to attack Skulker with his animal forms. But no affect.

Skulker laughs "Is this all the best you can do?" He activates some missiles out of his shoulder pads and blades coming out of his arms. Suddenly, Skulker was blasted by green energy from the back, causing him to crash down to the streets.

"Dude, did you see that?" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah," Cyborg replied "it came from that guy up there." Cyborg points towards the sky, as the Titans looked at the boy with snowy white hair, green eyes, and a black suit with matching white gloves, white boots, and a DP logo on his chest.

Skulker looked at the boy and grinned "Aw, you've finally came, Danny Phantom. Plasmius will give me a fine reward when I have your pelt in my wall."

Danny didn't say anything as he picks up his Fenton Thermos and sucks Skulker inside of it. Skulker screams as he's being sucked inside the thermos, trapping him in the container.

The Titans are shocked in aw as they witnessed a quick conclusion as they saw the mysterious white haired boy, containing this 'Skulker' guy inside a soup thermos. The boy leaves and disappears before the Titans can ask questions about him.

"Who was that guy?" Beast Boy asked.

"And what did he do to that green haired man in the can that holds soup warm?" Starfire also asked.

Robin respond "I don't know who is this guy, but it looks like he knows what he's doing. We have to find out who he is, Raven, did you get any readings from him?"

Raven reply "I can feel his presence somewhere around these parts of town, but the strangest thing is, his soul is split in between living, and death."

The Titan's jaws dropped, as Beast Boy nervously respond "You mean he's some dead guy that's alive? How's that possible?"

"We'll all get our answers, Beast Boy." Robin replied "Lets look around and see where he's run off to. Me and Starfire will look in the west, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, you three look in the east side."

Everyone nodded as they split to different parts of the sector of Jump City. Unknown to them, a certain black and orange masked man witnessed the event and has a glimpse of the mysterious white haired boy.

"Danny Phantom, huh?" Slade said "He might be of use to me."

###########

Hope you enjoy this new story. Please write you reviews, follow, and fav.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Danny Phantom and Teen Titans

Enjoy

###########

As the Titan's search for the mysterious ghost boy continues, Danny flew towards a store with a appartment complex. The store has a sign that saids "Nefton Works: Music, Books, and Technology Repair."

Danny is now 17 years old, his hair is not his usual spiky long hair anymore, but is groomed down to reach his shoulders. He is now under a fake alias "Marty Johnson", and made the Fenton's name as a brand name for the store. He had this store located in the unpopulated area of Jump so it can become one of those urban stores that is located down the streets.

The store is being financed thanks to Sam's inheritance. She's also 17 years old and doesn't hold her hair in a pony tail anymore, she let her hair grow out longer to reach her back. She goes by the name "Lydia McFly", after Lydia from Beetlejuice, and Marty McFly from the Back to the Future movies. She used to grieve about her parents death, but as the years past, she still have Danny.

The one whose incharge of repair is Tucker, who now has dreadlocks and is under the alias "Dwayne Collins", because he thought it sounded cool. He grieved for his parents death, but he knew they wouldn't let him be sad all the time, so he decides to be the comic relief.

Jazz was a special case. Now 19 years old, she's in charged of the three as legal guardian. Her hair was tied to a pony tail and dyed her hair more red than her orange hair color. She goes by the alias "Claire Johnson", sister of "Marty", and is the book keeper for the store.

The four resume there jobs: Danny is going downstairs to put Skulker away into the new lab, Sam is rearranging the books alphabetically, Tucker fixing some kid's laptop, and Jazz sweeping on the floor.

It was then the bell of the door rings and appearing at the door got Sam, Tucker, and Jazz shocked in surprised.

Robin and Starfire are inside the store, as Robin speaks "Excuse me, but do you all have time to answer some questions?"

"Uh, sure, but we have to talk to Marty about it." 'Claire' said as she calls out to her brother 'Marty'.

#########

Down in the lab, Danny has send Skulker back to the Ghost Zone. 3 years in hiding, and now he knows Vlad has found him. Vlad send Skulker to track him down, but why now after 3 years?

"Marty!" Jazz called out to him in his fake name "There's some people that wants us to asked us some questions!"

'Marty' sighs as he walked back upstairs "If it's those HIVE kids, tell them that I'm not-" he stopped as he saw Robin and Starfire in the store. He looked at 'Lydia', and 'Dwayne', who all looked nervous. 'Great, they followed me here.' He mentally thought. "So, what's Boy Wonder and his girlfriend doing here in the shop?" He asked.

Robin replied "Well, we're here to look for this flying boy with white hair and wore a black suit. He saw him flying around these parts of town, have you seen him?"

"Nope, no ghosts around here." 'Dwayne' blurted out, earning a kick in the shin by 'Lydia'.

"Ghost?" Robin said "What do you mean ghosts?"

'Lydia' replied "Oh, that just means that this side of town is so unpopulated, it's almost a ghost town." She lied, hoping for Robin to buy it.

Robin instantly can tell that she's lying. In fact, there's something about the people in the store that seems a bit far fetched. "Okay, sorry to bother you. Let me know if you see anything out of the ordinary."

Marty nodded and told Robin "By the way, I saw those HIVE kids around these parts of the streets, and I believe their hideout is somewhere down across the street at East. Hannibal street. You won't miss them."

Robin and Starfire looked at Marty as Star asked "How did you acquired information of the Hive-5's whereabouts?"

"There's only a few people in this part of town, which is a perfect hiding spot for criminals to hide." Marty answered.

"That, and that Gizmo guy wants me to fix his broken inventions." Dwayne added.

"Thanks for the info." Robin said as he and Starfire went out and callback the others to locate the HIVE-5's new base.

The four sighs as Sam stated "That was close."

"The last thing we need is the Titans going on our business." Danny pointed out "Guys, with Skulker here in Jump, that means Vlad knows we're here."

Everyone gasped, "Vlad's back? But we've made sure we cover our tracks." Tucker exclaims.

"If Vlad knows that we're here, then it's not safe to stay in Jump." Sam said, feeling anxious from what happened 3 years ago.

"No!" Jazz replied "I'm sick and tired of running away from our problems. If Vlad wants to fight, then we all gonna fight!" She said as she's holding the Fenton ghost bazooka.

"Your going Rambo, Jazz." Danny points out "But your right. We've been hiding for too long from Plasmius, after all he's still obsessed with me after what happened to our parents. Normally he would've get revenge on Walker, but now he's targeting us." He's holding the Fenton thermos and looked at it for a while "And I have a hunch that he's coming eventually."

##########

Slade replays the footage of the mysterious ghost boy and Skulker. Since his dissapearance after the Terra incident 4 years ago, his abcense has made unaware of what's going on in Jump City. However, he's been revived after Trigon was defeated by Raven, and since then he's been hiding.

So far, his plans to destroy the Titans was to be delayed. He has heard the news from his faithful butler, Wintergreen, that his son Jericho joins the Titans and is in Titans North in New Zealand. He's glad that at least one member of the Wilson Family didn't went to the dark side, Joseph was a good boy, unlike his sister and older brother.

Grant, Slade's oldest son, died after trying to be like his father, but his daughter, Rose, became a mercenary and is often partnered with Chessire. Though, they don't see eye to eye(no pun intended), but he loves his children so much, he wouldn't want them to become someone like him.

That's why he's always trying to find apprentices, others with self-esteem issue that are easily to manipulate. That's why he's so obsessed with Robin and Terra all the time, because he wants to replaced his son and daughter.

"Interesting, isn't he?" Said an unfamiliar voice.

Slade looked behind as he saw who it was that surprised him.

Vlad Masters, rich billionaire of Wisconsin, and Mayor of Amity Park, is standing before Slade in his secret lair. Slade wonders how the rich billionaire is able to find his hidden base, it was supposed to be a secret!

Slade has encountered Vlad when the billionaire once hired him to infiltrate the GIW headquarters to steal their tech. So they're already in aquaintances with eachother, though, Slade finds the man a little off. Now, since being Trigon's herald, he has now sense supernatural abilities

"And what brings you here, Mr. Masters?" Slade asked, "And how did you get through with my security?"

"Oh, I was traveling around, I've heard the Packers are playing against the Jump City Jumpers, but then I've found something that I've been looking for 3 years." He pointed at the screen to which Slade was watching "A certain ghost boy that I've tried to get my hands on."

"Ghosts?" Slade pointed "Well, if aliens, demons, and dimensional worlds can exists, I guess ghosts are a possible theory."

"Yes, Slade, the paranormal can surprise you." Vlad then changed into Plasmius.

"Ah, so your half ghosts." Slade deducted.

"Call me, Plasmius, and word from the grapevine is that your in need of an apprentice. I, for one, knows a better apprentice than young Danny Phantom."

"So the boy has a name, Danny Phantom." Slade leans onto his chair "And whom do you have in mind?"

###########

Back in Amity Park, 3 years later.

The town seems to be ghost free thanks for the town's new hero, The Red Huntess. The Huntress has been keeping ghosts out on the streets of Amity for quite some time.

The Huntress is Valerie Gray, she used to be one of the A-listers on Casper High, until her encounter with Danny Phantom and his ghost dog in the Axion labs ruined her life. Her and her dad now lives in a rundown appartment, while her dad can only afford a job as the security guard in Axion.

Now her life in Casper is just gloomy, when the news hits that Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker's parents we're killed and the four disappeared from Amity, she blames Phantom for their parents death. Vlad Masters has given some funds for her ghost hunting and made a career in it.

Then one day, she got a message to her from Vlad.

"Hello, Ms. Gray. This is Vlad calling you that your getting a new job! Apparently, I've recently discovered that Danny Phantom is somewhere in Jump City, and has your missing friends, Daniel, and Jasmine Fenton, Samantha Manson, and Tucker Foley." Valerie gasped when she heard their names.

"Phantom is much stronger and more powerful, that not even your ghost equipment can stop him. But luckily, I know a friend who can help you. His name is Mr. Slade Wilson, and he's been looking for a new apprentice. He's going to give you the skills and anti-ghost weapons to defeat Phantom, rescue your missing classmates, and earn a big check for your father. I'll have the jet plane to be ready for you by 6:00 in the morning tomorrow, and when the plane hits Jump's airport, you will be greeted by Mr. Wilson. Go Packers!"

After hearing the information, Valerie clenched her fist, she now know where Phantom is and he's taken Danny and his sister and friends.

########

Like it so far? Please put your opinions to review, fav, and follow


End file.
